Hunt The Truth
by M Knightium
Summary: Following the defeat of the Incurseans and saving of earth, peace reigned for a time. Ben was off doing stuff in the newly formed universe and therefore, the Plumbers were doing their jobs once more. However, upon the discovery of some sort of hybrid, a certain Orishan takes it upon himself to not only induct him as a Plumber, but help him find out who took his mind; his memory.
1. The Hybrid

"So, what did you want to show me?" Two Plumbers spoke to one another as they descended into a deep, underground lab, far away from the others and far from the more populated areas. This Plumber base was not as large or as complex, and only housed about fifty workers on it, not counting non-combatants such as janitors and vendors. Being placed on a station bound nearby Piscciss, not a lot really happened as few enemies tried to attack an artificial water world; there was no point and even then…few want to piss off the Piscciss Volanns.

Either way, the two Plumbers were in deep contrast to one another; the first one was a Lepidoterran, clad in a white and green jumpsuit and with the Plumber emblem on his face, almost in homage to the fabled Omnitrix wielder's scheme. In his three fingered hands, he held a tablet that he eagerly tapped away at, conversing with his companion and informing him of something as they descended deeper into the orbital base. However, his companion was entirely different.

The Orishan wore gold and red armor on his body, covering his chest, forearms, shins and feet, and underneath it was clear his own exoskeleton was a lighter white color. His black pants had a few white bandings along them and his hood remained the same pale color, as all four eyes were focused on the dragon-fly alien. With his arms crossed and his posture showing nobility, it was clear he was one of the higher ups in the Plumber chain of command.

"None the less," His water-logged voiced resonated. "What's the purpose for calling me out here, Guido? It's not easy for me to venture this far."

"I-It's important, captain Aquas! This thing was recovered in one of _their_ bases! You have to see it!"

"Uh huh, and who is _their_ anyhow? Considering I have very little information on what to go on you can't expect me to draw a conclusion here."

"Oh, s-sorry. Anyhow, we found him out near Pyros…in an unknown station; it seemed Incursean but the surreal emblem we just couldn't nail down." That caught Aquas' attention.

"That makes no sense…who's out there?"

"We're unsure; when the Plumbers ventured into the station with standard protocol but, we couldn't find anything."

"Well shit, that's not good…how populated was the facility?"

"Oddly, it was unpopulated…abandoned, even. The ones in control of it seemed to abandon it some time ago, and leave a handful of things inside that we used to trace back to them. One of these was…well it'll be better if you see it for yourself." They stood in front of a red energy barrier; a cell, no doubt. As for what it contained, that much was impossible to see as the small room was blanketed in darkness.

"See what—" The Orishan didn't finish; a hand banged on the barrier, one that made him wince and reach for his E-Handgun upon impulse. The creature that was within gradually made itself known, and it was…haunting to look at.

Standing a whole head taller than him, the beast was large and imposing; barrel chested and thin waisted, it stood on a pair of pale white digitigrade legs with four crimson red talons ending on it, the first talon being a lengthy sickle toe claw like that of a Dromeosaur, as a girthy, spike covered tail swished behind it, ending with a grey colored pincer, the entire limb being a shade of orange with stripes and lavender along the underside of it. Its shoulders were broad yet its arms weren't all that muscled, appearing rather slim and ending in four crimson talons as well, even with a pair of smaller arms below it, originating from the sides of its torso as opposed to shoulders, though the smaller arms had white flecks along them and lighter claws. Its hands were four fingered as well, with the last one being a clawed thumb, and with each digit ending with the same ruby red claw and a slim palm, complete with a fleshy, black hole in it for _something_ to be launched from. Interestingly, Aquas could make out black, rocky hide along its forearms and back, and the flesh there was more along the lines of chitin, segmented and obsidian in coloration while its underbelly was a greyer color. Byzantium purple feathers rested around its tail, forearms, and the back of the head, giving it plumage that seemed to make it even more imposing. But its head was the most haunting, even as it was supported on a long, grey colored neck; long and wide and adorned with gill-like slits, with a crimson horn present on the front and a gaping maw, with sunken in black eyes with nearly glowing red irises, and even with a pair of lengthy azure antenna on his head, twitching and moving as he moved about the cell…it was no secret what sort of head the creature had.

"The Tyrannopede…?"

"Not just that, captain," The Lepidoterran began, as the creature moved back into the darkness, giving the Orishan the view of the beast clad in a pair of baggy green pants running down to his ankles, no doubt provided by the Plumbers to give a sense of decency. " _All_ of the features on the beast should look known to you…look closer." Pressing his hand to the field, Aquas could indeed see what the bug meant.

Every feature and body part on that monster were from a Nemetrix based alien: the head of a Tyrannopede, the tail of a Slamworm, the legs of a Buglizard, the rocky hide of a Crabdozer and no doubt the fire cancelation quirk, the feathers of an Omnivoracious, the lower claws of a Terroranchula, and lastly the eyes and antenna of the Psycholepterran; the Hypnotick. The other Nemetrix aliens had no presence there but it was very clear that they were in there somewhere.

"…who did this?" The Orishan asked, turning to look at the bug now, four eyes narrowed into firm slits. "Who made such a creature happen?"

"It had to have been the Incurseans who were there, or whoever was in control of that place…we found him inside of a cell, trapped and alone. Whatever made them abandon that facility, it wasn't him, or if it was, it was for reasons we can't fathom." Testing something, Aquas tapped the field a bit, getting the deformed hybrid's attention and making him lift his head and look his way.

…just the sight of the creature sent shivers down the mollusk's spine; many predators in one form.

"Can you understand me?" When the hybrid nodded, he got even more intrigued, putting his full focus on the beast. "Do you have a name?"

"…Saur…on…" The voice was gaunt and low, but it was still audible.

"Was that your birth name or your given name? How did you come to be?"

"I can't remember," This made Aquas' interest turn to…a bit of concern now. "All I remember is waking up in that cell, and what they told me, the strange aliens in the armors and suits…the voices…they rave and rage…they torment me…more than anything…" That made sense; he had the components of many of the Omnitrix Aliens' deadliest predators in there. It'd be only natural that his mind would share their mentality, or at the very worst, meld together with it.

Still, he couldn't tell them anything; his memory was gone in heavy chunks. Who knows what he could have been told.

"…who are you?" Now it was his turn to ask the questions, and Aquas felt it was right to give him an answer.

"Someone you can trust. You're safe now, Sauron, so rest easy…you're with the good guys."

"Good guys…? I remember so little…except for what they taught me, how they trained me…what these voices tell me…I don't want to hurt anyone…I don't want to be a gun." Turning away from Sauron, Aquas tapped the bug alien next to him, motioning to the cell.

"Did you run a scan on him? Figure out what he's made of?"

"Yep, and like you see there he's composed of essentially all the alien megafauna that was inside of the Nemetrix, and with it, he also seems to have many of their abilities as well, even extremely adhesive slime from his palms and heavy resistance to electrical attacks like the Cerbocrustacean predator. However, there is a sadder aspect to him than just his lack of memory."

"And what's that?"

"He was originally human." That…made Aquas fall silent. "He was born human; the homo sapien DNA is much more prevalent when compared to the primal Aliens, so it's safe to say they used something to force these genes into him and change him into this, or perhaps just outright exposed him to the Nemetrix itself and saw if he could use it. His mind must be how it is because of the flushed memories, remaining intact despite the Nemetrix basically atomizing a sentient mind upon usage…the Plumbers said the only major memories he knew were basic motor functions and what things were, but who he is in general is lost to him."

"Can the process be reversed?"

"We're not sure; like with the infamous Rooter known as Phil Billings, he was experimented on with the Nemetrix at some point, and because of that, it's possible that he could one day shift back into his original form. We should consider it a miracle at all he has not succumbed to his new primal, overpowering instincts and completely gone mad."

"That, or he just can't figure out which set of instincts to obey and listen to. The minds of those predators melded and fused with his own…it's probably devastating and ruining what little psyche remains. Who knows; they could be warring in there, fighting amongst his mind for control over it. Tyrannopedes are territorial predators whereas the Buglizards are pack hunters…and don't even get me started on Slamworms and their hunting habits, or the habits of the Mucilator. Any ideas for what to do with him?"

"That's why I called you here, captain. The Plumbers here really have no clear idea what we should do with him, and we're not sure if he can be trusted around his…prey, so to speak, considering many of the typical prey animals for him are Plumbers."

"Has he tried to snap at you?"

"Well no, but—"

"Then he's either gotten those impulses under control, or he's just smart enough not to bite the hand that feeds. Still, it's clear he can understand us…I want to test something." Before the Lepidoterran could say another word, Aquas mashed his hand against a panel, and stood firm.

Why?

Because moments later, the field slowly fell, and he stepped inside. Instead of being greeted with animosity and raw danger, the hybrid instead retreated away from Aquas, pushing himself as far into the corner as his large frame could fit.

"Go away…I…don't want to hurt you."

"You won't; I'm not stupid," He knelt in front of him, making sure to maintain eye-contact and show no ounce of fear, even though he knew that at any time Sauron could accidentally hypnotize him and try to attack him. "Do you know who I am?"

"I can't remember anything…so…no."

"Captain Aquas; two years ago, someone a lot like you helped me realize who I am, and pushed me to become something better than I am now. Two years ago, when the Incurseans attacked Earth and many other worlds, we fought to defend it against their wrath and I lost that friend. He struggled to contain and suppress his urges as well; his primal instinct that demanded him to attack and devour anyone and anything that got in his way. Sometimes, those urges got the better of him, but he always did it to protect my friends and I, and in the end, that sort of courage and valor helped him save not only Earth, but the entire universe."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm seeing the same potential in you that he saw in me. Those urges of yours, don't suppress them…use them. Bend them to your will and allow them to help guide you to find out who did this to you, and who took the one thing no one should ever lose; their memories. Sauron, I want to help you find out who did this, and I want to make sure you return to how you were before, and become yourself once more." The Orishan reached his hand out, holding it aloft for the hybridized beast, and he waited…he knew this was the hard part; motivating him enough to come to his side…to theirs.

His speech was ended, by a simple question…one that he was asked at one point in time, by a Petrosapien like no other.

"Will you become a Plumber, and fight to uncover your past?"

Sudden weight in his hand made his maw smirk behind its chitin, as he watched the irises of Sauron nearly glimmer with untamed furor and confidence, the Nemetrix hybrid standing very slowly, and crossing one of his smaller arms over his chest.

"Gladly."

* * *

(Second Chance got a sequel; you knew it was going to happen, and now, we're tackling a new hero with his own personal campaign, and this story's gonna be weird since it's set _after_ the events of Omniverse, and Ben and many of his companions are gone off exploring the new universe molded following the defeat of the corrupted Chronosapien. It'll be weird to work with, but if you enjoyed that story, this one could also hit some points and do well with the new writing styles I've picked up. Stay tuned for more of this story, as I'll hopefully update when I can.)


	2. Seeing What You Can Do

He felt relief…joy; joy that he had a chance now. He was given an opportunity to use this…cursed form, and utilize the abilities that came with it. He didn't understand them, but he felt he was on the right path.

He had a mentor, now.

"Are you ready to go?"

Sauron was brought back to reality as he stared down at the one called Aquas, releasing his hand and nodding, before watching him turn and start walking. "Then c'mon, I think it's time we assess the full scope of your abilities and powers."

"How so?"

"Simply, we put you in an area where you need them…a controlled situation, of course. It's the only method we can do to determine how the Nemetrix abilities manifested in you." Sauron…felt like he understood, though it did worry him. He wasted no time in following the strange mollusk alien; hunched a bit, almost on impulse. "Guido, does this station have a training room of sorts?"

"I-I think so. B-B-But, are you _sure_ he's safe to bring out? We don't know if he can—"

"I trust him; call it ingenuity. But…you have a point. Get some sort of…containment gear." Sauron watched the bug zip off, and return moments later with a few things.

A pair of black, metal shackles, and another of a smaller size…and a metal muzzle.

Sauron's eyes widened; agonizing pain filled his head, as a chorus of voices raved and raged again. Jumbled and gnarled, they all eventually screeched one thing together, almost in unison; something that compelled him to swipe his massive hand left and knock them from the bug's hands and let out a bellowing roar, panic setting in as he felt his willpower wain, and one of those voices kick in…one of the making the most sense.

 _Do not let yourself be caged again. Fight it, rage against it! If they wish to contain you, then DESTROY!_

Sauron's sudden strike didn't get far; he was on his back a moment later, the air knocked from him, as his blurred vision slowly took in the view of Aquas standing over him, rolling his hand.

"Sauron, you okay?"

"Augh…odd question…did you just hit me—"

"I kicked you in your chest, yes and then punched you in the head. Your eyes suddenly turned violet when you swung…at least there's a clear visual cue when you start to…get livid."

"Livid…" That was quite the means to describe giving into his savage instincts. Still, he rose, and hesitantly held his hands out, feeling the bug clamp the shackles there, and for red energy to bind them together; doing the same for his smaller arms as well. Lastly, came the muzzle…something that made him extremely hesitant, though once it was on, that hesitance shifted to a bit of…remorse.

"In all truth, Sauron," His eyes were on Aquas. "I really don't want to do this to you, but everyone in this station fears you…this keeps them calm. I know you're not a threat, but they don't. It's to make sure no one panics as we get you to that room. Shouldn't be far, right?"

"N-No sir…but please, let's hurry…he's…scaring me—"

"Well then we'll have to fix that. Plumbers inspire hope, and not fear. Just because he contains Nemetrix aliens in his body, it doesn't outright mean he's to be feared. Besides, Ben Tennyson has quite the array of terrifying aliens to call upon himself; not a single one inspires fear."

A light twinge of pain rang in his head…almost as if he _knew_ who the mollusk meant…at least in theory.

* * *

Rising from the lower decks of the station, Sauron felt fear and a bit of worry at the prying eyes of the Plumbers. They stopped their conversations and their works just to turn and look at him agape, as if he were some sort of freak, an abomination…

…a monster.

He could already hear a few of them. They were whispering…asking hushed questions. Some of those whispers were accusations…harsh insults.

"Next person to say something about this hybrid gets stationed in the Anur system." Aquas' sudden outburst made them all fall silent, and a few of them wince in fear. No one said anything else, and Sauron continued to follow with him, feeling a bit of his confidence return…he was glad to be in his company now.

He could be considered a friend.

It wasn't a far walk to reach the location designated by the mollusk; a massive white room with nothing present in it. Once inside, the doors were sealed and Sauron felt the shackles come undo, not hesitating to wrench them off and throw the muzzle across the room, snapping his maw shut a few times.

"Well, you seem eager," He stared down at Aquas, arms crossed, as he stared right back. "We're here to evaluate what your abilities are from each Nemetrix alien; that way we can assess your overall status and determine if you'll be able to function without the core usage of Plumber armor…who knows; you might even qualify for Proto-Armor like what Rook uses."

"Rook…?"

"Eh…he's a Plumber; fairly high in the ranking. He's both the partner and best friend to Ben Tennyson…might even replace Magister Tennyson when the time comes and when Earth is truly safe from any and all threats."

He felt a very brief memory flash…but…nothing severe. Sauron supposed he didn't know Ben at all, or if he did, he just never met him directly. Aquas snapped his fingers and he was tossed the tablet from the bug, flicking his finger across it before tapping at Sauron's arm.

"Now, are you aware of what you can do, or do you need me to run you through what each Nemetrix alien does?"

"I…know my powers. When they kept me there…they tested me, just like this," His eyes looked down to his hands, eyes narrowing a bit…the head pain returned in bulk. "They tested them; they wanted to make sure I had want they wanted…to make sure I work."

"Makes it sound like you're just a weapon; a machine. You're who you are, Sauron, and make sure you never forget it." That actually helped a lot. It was enough to make Sauron's maw twist into a calm grin. "Still, what do you know about your powers? About your biology?"

"…from what I've learned…my sense of hearing, smell, and touch are amazing…I guess."

"A conjoining of the Slamworm and Tyrannopede stuff in your system; what else?"

"I can do this," His lengthy arm rose and a glob of Pepto-Bismol pink ooze was launched from his palm; the act taking little effort from the hybrid and making him grunt a bit in the action, watching the slime splatter against the wall and rapidly dry. "…is that good?"

"Generation of the Mucilator larval ooze…it's versatile, I admit, even though a bit unsightly. I want to test something." Aquas moved behind a metal podium and tapped a few things; Sauron jerking back when he watched several faceless beings appear…all with a humanoid look and a surreal emerald color, though when he tapped one the being felt solid.

"Hard Light projections," He heard Aquas say. "We're moving now to combat assessment, and evaluating what you are capable of. When I hit this button, they'll be trying to attack you…take them all out, with what you know."

"But…what if I get out of control? What if I…behave like I did in the hall—"

"Then I'll depower the simulation and work to get you back up to speed before we try again. This is a safe place, and we'll never be able to move forward unless we take risks. It's like the magister told me a while back; you'll never get anywhere without sticking your neck out…those smart, are aware of the chance of the window coming down on said neck."

…Aquas had a point.

The button was mashed and Sauron roared in pain when one of the hard-light figures struck him with a weapon of the same origin. He was quick to retaliate; smashing his fist into the projection and knocking it to the ground, watching it explode into emerald fragments and cease to exist. The rest were quick to strike as well; Sauron swept his tail and sent three others into the wall, watching more come into existence and charge at him all the same. He was quick to act; lashing his claws out and striking another construct, destroying it and dropping to his knee in agony; one of them had struck with a bladed weapon. They used the chance; they piled onto him and restricted his movement, as Sauron struggled to keep them off…to hold them back.

"Sauron!" He heard Aquas speak up. "Use your abilities! Use your powers!"

"I…can't…!" The weight was gone all together, and Sauron fell onto his front, gasping and wincing as the pain kicked in, hearing the gentle taps of Aquas approaching him.

"Why?" His head lifted, staring at his masked face once more. "Why are you unable to use your abilities? You were able to use the Mucilator slime so easily a moment ago."

"Because whenever I use too much of my power, go beyond a certain threshold, I lose control!" He suddenly bellowed, a gaunt growling noise leaving him as his eyes narrowed, staring down Aquas.

"…why?"

"…the voices take over," He rose to a sitting position, lower arm trailing out to run along the rocky hide along his upper forearm. "They get louder and louder…I can't focus; I can't see straight. I can't do anything at all. They take over…and I end up like I did in the hall, or a lot worse."

"Those voices…they're the instincts of your genetic donors. Each one wants to approach the situation a different way; some with running, some with waiting, and a few with raw animosity. You need to learn how to isolate them; to push them away long enough to determine the proper means to handle something."

"I don't think I can."

"Sauron, don't think, just _do_. Act on impulse; don't give them time to cloud your judgement. You know your strengths and you know your powers, so act on that impulsive nature. Don't give them time to act; you know what to do…so we're trying again." He shakily rose to his feet as the Mollusk returned to his spot; a few button presses later and the hard-light fighters returned. This time, Sauron was prepared; his fist slammed into one's head and dispelled it before refocusing his efforts on the others. This time, he was prepared, and he could see his foes coming. He wasted no time in battering and smacking them around and watching them fade. History repeated itself once more; Sauron felt them piling onto his back once more and he let out a pained roar of agony when the shocks and other jabs began.

 _"…_ _don't think, just do…"_

Acid shot from his maw and splattered against one of the attacking foes, and electrified web was wrapped around another, electrocuting and causing it to violently explode. Deep red mist billowed from his gills before he vanished from sight, becoming completely intangible long enough to uncloak and slam his hands down into two projections, and encasing another one in web from his horn. Sauron's powers came into fruition, and gradually…he felt good; amazing even! It felt good to use such abilities, and it felt good to dominate and—

The dummies faded away; Sauron's fist slamming down into the ground where one was earlier.

"I've seen enough," He heard Aquas say, Sauron panting and huffing as he felt a headache coming on. "Your eyes went full purple there for a bit; those voices up there weren't tuned out, were they?"

"…no…I just tried to ignore them…to block them out."

"Seems you didn't; you just let them move past so they'd shut up; you almost lost control for a bit there, or rather, you did, and I caught it before you did something drastic."

"S-Sorry…I'll work on it."

"Take it at your own speed; there's not a rush or a demand for it thankfully. Until you can properly rely on your Nemetrix aliens, you'll have to stick with standard issue Plumber firearms and gear. This way, you reduce the chances of letting those voices take over."

"Plumber…gear…?"

"Not all aliens inducted into the Plumbers have fantastical biological abilities such as projectile slime, pyrokinesis, and unfathomable appitite. Those who have nothing, who aren't as credited, still hold their own with the arsenal we have here. Let's get you down to the Firing Range so we can see which firearms you're best with and get you fitted for armor…it might be best for you to rely on those for the time."

Sauron felt…well bad; pained even, from the fact that he couldn't use his powers. They were his, as Aquas said, but he had no control; no means to prevent from letting those darker voices override his mind.

Refocusing, he just sighed when he saw what the mollusk-alien had in hand as he approached.

"Are the shackles really called for…?"

"Unless you want to accidentally be fired at; I'd rather not have to throw someone into space as a result."

"…hopefully I won't need these later on."

* * *

At least the walk to the Firing Range wasn't as harrowing as Sauron anticipated; the Plumbers from before kept their mouths shut due to Aquas being close by. The range itself was of a greener color, with several Plumbers already present, firing at more hard-light projections standing idle as they were peppered. He couldn't tell what they were, the Plumbers in terms of species, but they were all clad in that white and red armor that he had _almost_ gotten used to. Wordlessly, the Plumbers filed out of the room, Sauron's shackles and muzzle making a low clanking sound as he turned his head to watch them.

"I felt it'd be wiser to have no one present during your shooting assessment," The shackles slackened, and Sauron rubbed all four wrists afterwards, hearing Aquas move to the wall; something was plucked from it and held out for him, Sauron's eyes narrowing to focus more onto it.

It was a silvery blaster, bearing the Plumber emblem on its side and with a girthy stock. The rifle was large enough for someone like him, and the holographic sights powered up the second it was brought to his eye.

"P-Blaster Rifle MK-II," His eye shifted to Aquas. "Put into service following the Incursean attack. It comes with two settings: Lethal and Non-Lethal…though standard protocol says it's illegal to switch to the former _unless_ in a SERE situation or dealing with insentient forces such as insentient robotics."

"…what?"

"Survival, evasion, resistance, and escape; if you're in a spot in the midst of enemy lines and risk capture, lethal force is allowed. Something we put into consideration and eventual approval of following the Rooter attack and the departure of Ben to another universe. Either way, for this shooting assessment, you are to use the Lethal setting. These are just hard-light projections; they are and feel nothing…so don't hesitate shooting." Sauron hesitantly moved to take aim, angling his head and watching the emerald red dot sight line up with the projection's head.

"Where am I supposed to shoot? The head?"

"Only in SERE situations or when dealing with robotics; if not, shoot to disable. Aim for spots that will impede movement or ability, and allow for quick neutralization of opponents. You don't want to be caught in a drawn-out fire fight, after all."

Right…" His clawed finger fumbled for the trigger, and Sauron adjusted his aim; squeezing the trigger and feeling the gun jerk in his hand, a piercing **_PREW_** noise filling the air as a blast of emerald green light struck the projection, blasting its arm and causing it to first fall, and then dissipate.

"Nice shot. Taking the arm out can often stop a shooter during a fight. More and more Undertown goons are getting their hands on bootleg Plumber weapons, and because of that, you'd want to take the shooter's aim down as quick as you possibly can to prevent them from harming civilians. Cheap and crude, they're _still_ a threat and can do some severe harm if given ample chance." Reaching his hand out for the gun, Aquas placed the P-Blaster Rifle back on the wall, and handed Sauron another gun; a much smaller one. It shared the same color scheme and emblem as the rifle but it had a much more shortened barrel and was overall of a smaller design.

"This one's a Neutralizer; a Non-Lethal laser based weapon sharing inspiration from the classic sub-machine gun. Shots are loaded with shocking energy; one's good enough to put down something as stringy as a Lepidoterran or a Florauna."

"…what are…those?"

"The former's a bug based alien that's more of a mix of a wasp, a dragonfly, and a spider, and the latter is a plant based lifeform with a wide series of tricks and trades…they're also extremely dangerous to face unprepared due to their adaptive nature in combat, so odds are you'll be going over the information on them in one of the Academic branches. But, I'm getting off track; try shooting the target." Nodding, Sauron brought the firearm up to his eye and aimed, narrowing it and focusing as best he could. He inhaled deeply and pulled the trigger, this gun having less recoil and jerkiness than the former, with brilliant **_BIP BIP BIP_** noises with each shot that left it.

"How do you like it? Works for you?"

"It shoots fine, Aquas…but…how did I do?"

"Exceptional; seems your eyes are keener than anticipated. It makes sense due to the Omnivoracious genes…they were exceptional hunters that relief on sight to find their Galvan prey, so naturally, you gained that at least. One more gun to test, before I find an academy to take you."

"What about my armor?"

"That comes once you get in; you won't even be in armor unless in combat drills or actual situations."

"But, what about—"

"I'm a special case; you don't save Earth and get told no to wearing your armor around in public." His water-logged chuckling sound did seem relieving to Sauron, the hybrid handing back the firearm and being given another with the same color scheme. This time, it was a handgun of sorts; one that Sauron's hands felt…just right, with.

"Another either or gun, the E-Pistol. Can be set to Non-Lethal stun charges or full Lethal blast charges; same protocol as the P-Blaster Rifle. Give it a shot. Use both hands with it…there's no sights installed yet so your eyes'll have to judge the distance—"

 ** _BLAMP! BLAMP!_**

The projection fell to the ground, Sauron lowering the smoking gun. He only needed one hand…and it felt normal; instinctual, as if he had done such a thing before in his time. It didn't make any sense but, no memories came up…so he just assumed it was a reflex.

"…good shooting…didn't expect you to master the gun so easily."

"Me neither…will this be all?"

"Odds are, yeah; can't have you test the entire Plumber Arsenal after all. At this point now, it's time we get you assigned to an academy where you'll be instructed and trained properly for…'bout three months."

"Three months? It's that short?"

"There's help needed all over the galaxy, Sauron. We don't have the luxury of giving a lengthy academic teaching for new Plumbers. As far as we see it now, you get the majority of your knowledge in the field, where all that book smart knowledge is put to the test if it's valued or not. You only need to want to help people to be a Plumber; no one cares if you have fantastical powers or can shoot with enough accuracy to thread the needle between ships. If you're here to help, you're a Plumber in my eyes."

Sauron wasn't foolish; he knew Aquas was describing him with that…and it felt good, to know that someone believed in him still. He was putting so much on the line for him and he just met him today. It gave the monstrous hybrid a sense of pride…and a sense of courage as well.

"Where will I be stationed? And how soon can I begin on my journey?"

"That's the spirit! But let me think…so far, there's only a handful of Plumber Academy still around since the original got blown to high hell by the Vreedles…though thankfully, no one was hurt. Vreedles are…very stupid; you'll learn about that in the academy."

"Noted."

"Still, smartest thing I can do is get you over to the Earth Plumber station's academy; I know some people in there. It'll require some good string tugging but...I'm confident you'll fit in there."

"Whmm mmkks ymm smm smmmre." The muzzle restricted talking; Sauron followed behind Aquas once more.

"After the removal of the Incurseans and the reveal of Undertown, Earth became a lot more accepting to the aliens living on, and below it. It's a diverse pool of life from a wide arc of races, and many of them are even hybrids of many iconic ones, like my friend Bella. The Plumber base there orbits the planet now anyhow, so it's much harder to suffer attack from due to the orbital array it's equipped with. My point being, you'll be able to fit in there far better than you do now, might even make some friends like I did there."

"Whmre ame thmy nmw?"

"In their own places; Yenth and Veele are still on Khohos making sure Looma Red-Wind doesn't try to attack Earth to find Kevin, though he's not even there. Tarator's moving about the system with his own personal team handling the black ops tasks, and the rest just keep to themselves across the galaxy…except Hauntra. She's still convinced to the bone he's alive out there…but…I'm rambling. The sooner we get you turned over to them…the sooner we can get you on the path you need to be to find the truth." Sauron couldn't agree more…it felt horrible.

Not being able to recall a single thing on who he was, or where he came from. He had nothing except this body, and powers he couldn't even control and command without risking his mind being lost. He could use them one at a time, in very condensed fashions, like with the Mucilator slime balls he could lob, but that was it…as far as he knew. If and when he had ample chance, he'd practice and work on these abilities better.

They were one of many tools he had left to hunt down the answers as to who did this to him.

He'd get it all figured out…he had someone who was rooting for him now, after all.

To Be Continued…


	3. An Accidental Field Test

"Plumber HQ…it's funny but I really don't miss this place all that much…wonder why."

Aquas muttered this to himself as he and Sauron disembarked from the Plumber vessel that had whisked them across a good part of the galaxy to get to the place where it all began; the Plumber HQ. It looked exactly the same as it has always, considering the earth-born station had already been equipped to handle interstellar life; all that bomb threat did was give them ample chance to keep the station in space from now on and use a series of teleporters or spacecraft to reach it.

Aquas, in all honesty, wasn't there for that; he was visiting family that day over in another galaxy.

"Captain," A Galvanic Mechamorph saluted to him the moment he stepped out onto the teal and emerald walkway, waving to him and of course stopping to wait as Sauron trudged along. As expected, the biomechanical alien did flinch at the sight of the hulking, restrained alien hybrid.

"That's Sauron; don't mind him. You might be working with him soon."

"S-Soon?! Sir, he's an amalgamation of many of the universe's deadliest predators! He's a threat—"

"And under all of that is the mind of a human wanting to find what happened to him and how _this_ happened, and becoming a Plumber'll give him the knowledge and skills to do just that. Any objections?"

"N-None, sir…well put. Also…he seems rather uncomfortable from what I can see."

"I mm." Sauron's muffled response made the technobubble flinch once more.

"He'll be free of his shackles once I talk to the magister. Speaking of that, where is he? Might save me a lot of trouble to just get his location and not have to wander around fucking everywhere—"

"He's not here."

"…eh, beg your pardon?"

"He's not in the base; he went to Undertown about fifteen minutes ago for a fishing trip with Magister Patelliday. Said he planned to make something…rich, this time."

"…and no one thought to tell me this ahead of time…?"

"To be fair, no one knew you were coming…if…anything, sir, most thought you'd still be stationed over near Terradino." Aquas just sighed, and tuned out the light stare Sauron was giving him from his spot.

"Noted…just…get me back on that ship." A bit defeated and dejected, Aquas directed Sauron back into the vessel and retook his seat himself in the dimly lit emerald ship. His arms crossed and his back rested against the wall, feeling the ship lurch as it took off and descended towards Earth; the Orishan guessed it'd take about five minutes to reach the planet.

"Tmrrmdmno?"

"Huh? Oh, Terradino? It's a planet a good way away from this one; home of the Vaxasaurians and a few other fauna…including one of your genetic donors; the Tyrannopede."

"…whmt dmms mt dm?"

"The Tyrannopede is a solitary creature. It preys on whatever's weaker than it and rips it apart with cunning brutality. Even the apex lifeform, the Vaxasaurian, can't beat the reptilian centipede. Eons of natural selection and evolution have allowed it to specifically change itself to hunt its prey fluidly."

 ** _Crish…_**

The sounds of Sauron moving to look out the window filled the ship, eyes downcast for the time. No doubt, his mind was processing all of this…and as the mollusk alien assumed, his inner, more bestial thoughts were tainting and polluting his confidence.

"…mm I lmke thmm?"

"Nothing of the sort. How many times do I have to keep telling you, Sauron? You have their abilities, but you're not the Nemetrix predators. Don't let their instincts pollute your mind."

"…mkay." Aquas hated seeing Sauron so dejected about things…so conflicted on his worth. He did direly hope his time as a Plumber would help fix that, or at the very least, give him enough willpower to shake away those thoughts enough to do his job.

The universe could use another hero; _he_ would have wanted such a thing.

* * *

Undertown was lit with activity once more, and now with more humans present as he had learned in the two-year gap between his most defining moment, and now. Aquas still earned his fair share of gazes and gawks as he walked, and he also knew that with that, Sauron earned that of only confusion and a bit of malice.

He was going to get that a lot…this could be called training ahead of time.

"We're almost to the waters; once we arrive, I'll go swim and find Max."

"Shmmld I cmme?"

"I doubt it; call it being safe but I doubt there'll be any real trouble in Undertown aside from the typical mugging or something I can just hydro blast away. Most of the bigger criminals are either locked up or too scared of us to make a move. It'd have to be some really fucked up shit to warrant such a react—" Aquas hit a stone wall from a sudden explosion, Sauron huddling close as they both moved into cover behind a stand. The Orishan poked his head out briefly, already holding his E-Handgun and clutching it tight in his grip.

Like said, it was one of the usual things; a few goons attacking a store. Like also said, Aquas could make out the Omnitrix emblem on a few of their rifles and gear…more or less bootlegged P-Blaster MKI's; nothing severely dangerous but, to an unarmored person they could be catastrophic. He could already pick out a few iconic ones: the Nightmarish Alien prisoner for one, and even Bubble Helmet and Liam, along with someone he identified as Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk…and many faceless individuals. That tipped Aquas off to it being Psyphon's work, for one thing.

"Of all days…of all fucking days…ugh…Sauron, just stay put; these fuckers are usually on the bottom of my shit list so they're never hard to put down." His clawed finger made sure to switch the gun to Non-Lethal before he vaulted over cover, keeping one hand on the gun and the other aimed at them, the developed muscles just waiting to shoot highly pressurized water at them.

"On behalf of the Plumbers, all of you are under arrest," He spoke, getting their attention long enough to fire two paralyzing shots at someone's legs, dropping them to the ground without hesitation. "C'mon, you might want to surrender at this point. I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with this shit today when I'm helping a friend."

"Oh, really?" He could hear Psyphon speak up, the pale clawed being waving his hand, and for some reason…he commanded his men to stand down. "Well, that's just too bad, now isn't it? Our client's paying an… _interesting_ amount of money for these items and materials; an amount I'd rather not let be ruined. Release the beast!" The word beast made Aquas initially think it was some sort of animal.

He wasn't wrong.

A warbled roar resonated from seemingly nowhere and something ripped out of the ground and tried to slash at him with lime green claws; the Orishan throwing himself out the way and taking aim at the creature, and…shock set in in a flash.

The creature was a hybrid like Sauron, but of normal Omnitrix aliens! Already, he could see that it had human in there due to the humanoid torso and face, but the lengthy green arms and long amber spider legs told him the races making it up were a Florauna, and also a Explosmite; Ball Weevil's race. Its mandibles tapped against one another, as green slime oozed from it, hitting the ground and exploding in small pops while Aquas kept his distance from the demolitions born hybrid. It clearly had a humanoid face, with a single cyan eye, but there was residual hair along the scalp as well, and the bottom jaw was stretched painfully wide, the mandibles having been _forced right through it_ to snap and froth freely. The creature also supported itself on four long, spider-like legs, each one tapping the ground every so often, almost as if it were intentionally trying to unnerve Aquas…because it was working.

"You made a damned hybrid?! Psyphon, gene splicing is illegal in at least twenty-five systems!"

"Our client was very…adamant on getting these things; she even went on to send us this beast to aid us…she calls it Wild Weevil; an amusing little creature: part human, part Florauna, and part one of those annoying little wretches that blows things up! All their powers, and all the intelligence and obedience as a human. Now, Wild Weevil; exterminate this clam!" The beast's vined arms shot towards Aquas; the Orishan ducking under it and open firing, keeping his shots quick paced and aimed for the creature's more vulnerable parts to neutralize it. Unfortunately, it had no effect; worse yet, the hybrid extended both hands and covered them both in that explosive green slime before flinging them at Aquas in the blink of an eye.

 ** _BOOM!_**

He slammed through a stone wall, the air knocked out of him and his vision blurred. Some of his armor was on the ground in front of him, and only thought roamed in his head as he rose to his feet, coughing a bit from the air and a bit of water being knocked from his lungs.

 _I need to avoid that again, and bring this thing down non-lethally…_

Like Psyphon said, that thing was under the same circumstances as Sauron; a man turned into a hybrid, though it was clear he lacked the mentality and the intelligence to remain sane with the DNA inside of him. Killing him would set a bad example…and be the worst thing to do; Aquas leapt out of the hole in the wall and open fired again, this time managing to dodge the slime tipped claws and avoid a nasty explosion. So far, he could tell that the creature wasn't smart enough to use any other abilities, including the Florauna ones that pretty much consisted of spiked vines, bombs, and other things. But, the worst thing was it started to adapt; its arm jammed into the ground and Aquas had to leap upwards when the vines erupted from the ground.

They were all tipped with an organic seed bomb and the slime…fuck.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The Orishan slammed into the ground, erecting a pained grunt from him; lifting a bit to clamp a hand on his side, feeling the shell there fractured, and some of his exposed, black flesh cut into by his own shell, purple blood oozing out. This was bad…he couldn't beat this hybrid with his arsenal, and he couldn't subdue it without causing a lot of damage to Undertown…lives were at stake and Psyphon's goons were already back to raiding and looting without any issue.

He had to do something…anything!

"Mqmms, lmt mm fmght." He turned sharply to stare at Sauron, the Nemetrix hybrid knelt there, in the exact spot he was told to wait in. Aquas stared at him for a good while, debating on it and remaining skeptical. He was considering the damage Sauron could cause accidentally if, pray tell, his powers got out of control and he went on a rampage.

But also, he had to consider what Sauron could do to help…and ultimately, the other hybrid presented too many risks to leaving it about.

 ** _Thud. Thud. Thud._**

His shackles and muzzle fell to the ground, Sauron looking down to them in momentary disbelief.

"Go fight; I'll provide cover fire from here and keep the goons from open firing at you." Sauron moved in the blink of an eye, his own roar leaving his maw before his fist slammed into the enemy hybrid's head; the Orishan concentrating his fire on Psyphon's goons and going for non-lethal attacks and shooting for their hands and legs to either disarm or outright cripple them from further combat. However, he couldn't help to look at Sauron…and see the issue.

His eyes were violet again.

…he didn't want to, but he gradually turned his aim onto Sauron, both hands gripping the E-Handgun…and surprisingly, the predatory hybrid wasn't going crazy and attacking sporadically. If anything, he was more focused…fighting the enemy hybrid with brutal efficiency and preventing him from even retaliating in the slightest. Every time the enemy tried to use the explosive slime, Sauron's lower arms worked to weave the same electrical web that canceled them out, and retaliated by using his acid blasts to melt away more and more of his foe to gain critical strike chances, as if he knew he could recover.

…but…his instincts still showed up. That was clear when Sauron slammed the plant hybrid into a storefront and exhaled a torrent of acid blasts onto it, Aquas panicking when he heard civilians scream in terror at the sounds of the chaos, as the very building collapsed into rubble from a mixture of brute damages and acid melting through it. This was…gradually beginning to get out of hand.

 _Gradually_ being the word Aquas used to mean watching Sauron slamming the enemy hybrid through a wall and then quite literally punching him through seven stores, peppering him with pink slime balls to hold him still before tearing into him with his claws.

 _"_ _Aquas?! What's going on?! We can hear the chaos from here! Who is it?"_ Aaaand matters were made worse by Aquas now picking up the Magister's estranged shouts of confusion via his communicator.

"…well isn't this great?" Many of the goons were either retreating or were incapacitated from the shots. While the Orishan couldn't figure what they were after…at least they didn't get it.

 ** _BAM!_**

Aquas had to duck when the hybrid slammed into the wall above him, both arms severed and with several lacerations and bite marks in its torso. He could see it regenerating yes, but it was clearly unable to get back up…it had sustained too much damage in the fight. A second later and it ceased all action; unconscious, and alive.

"Neutralized." The Orishan peeked over the corner, wincing slightly when he saw just what Sauron had to offer.

The Nemetrix hybrid held Psyphon by his neck, ignoring his struggles and flailing. He was covered with green slime residue and orange colored blood, telling him that he didn't get away scot free from the fight. His eyes were the normal crimson color once more…he was in control of his mind once more.

"You're okay?" He asked, rising and standing before him. Sauron nodded slowly, lifting his arm and using his lower one to grab something from the criminal's hand, tossing it to the ground. It was a small device; violet in color, but it clearly was of some sort of higher technological origin…something he couldn't figure.

"It's not Galvanic…nor is it Cerbocrustacean either…if anything…I can't figure out who made this damn thing," He knelt and scooped it up, bringing it up to his eyes and looking over it. "I should get it to one of the Galvans in the base…it'll work out—"

"AUUUGH!" Sauron hit the ground, convulsing violently before Aquas drew his gun on the shooter.

He was shocked to see Plumbers standing there, aiming Neutralizers at the Nemetrix hybrid, along with the Magister himself.

"…hey…Max…" The look on the aged man's face was the clear sign that he was _not_ happy. "L-Look, I can sum this up in…'bout seven words."

"As can I: you let a monster do your work. Aquas, you're aware that the damage he caused is astronomical…moreso than the usual mess Ben makes down here in Undertown. What even is that thing?"

"…this is Sauron…was…trying to find you and get the okay to…set him in the academy here on Earth…?"

"…this is a pretty bad way of giving me confidence in his abilities—"

 ** _"_** ** _RAUUUUUGHHHH!"_**

Aquas got in front of Sauron the second he rose, arms outstretched as both eyes were not only violet, but glowing as well. He snarled and frothed but, thankfully, he didn't attack…he just glared at the shooters, while they raised their aim. His tail whipped and thrashed against the ground, lower claws crackling with crimson red energy as his upper ones were tilted a bit, already primed to fire some Mucilator slime at them.

"S-Sorry! He's just scared and panicked; getting shot in the back by taser rounds tends to do that. Sauron, gonna need you to stand down…not just because this is the guy who'll get you inducted into the Plumbers but also 'cause you might get me demoted and I really don't want that sort of thing…like…at all." Instead of attacking or standing down, Sauron instead took off in the opposite direction on all fours, more screams resonating as he leapt up and clung to a metal building, quickly scaling it and disappearing over the roof.

"…or…just…just run…FUCK…" Aquas sighed, rubbing his head. "Max…please don't fire me for this."

"You're not fired, no; in trouble, yes, but then again you used to have a record of making trouble and sticking your nose where it shouldn't be for good intent. If you really think this guy can make a good Plumber…well then I'll trust you on that…though we do need to catch him and get him where we need."

"So, he's in?"

"Once we find him, and even then, he'll need to make it through the academy with a decent score and prove to me this isn't a mistake. I'll dispatch a few teams around Undertown and have them block off escapes…you'll have to go in to get him though, with a team. There's no telling how he'll act now that he's scared."

"…hmm, least it won't be my first time commanding a team, sir."

"Nor will it be your last; don't let me down on this one." At least Max was used to this sort of BS from Ben where he was basically numbed to it. Still, Aquas saluted and got moving, watching a few Plumbers apprehending Pysphon and his gang, as he kept moving.

He had to find Sauron ASAP. Not only did he get himself in a heap of trouble…but he was at his most exposed and his most dangerous.

Left with no one, except those voices and those instincts within. What happened next was anyone's guess, and the worst-case scenario was him giving in…and indulging in what they said.

…the prey races he was fabled to attack were in Undertown…no telling what could happen to them if he just happened to go for them.

To Be Continued…


	4. Containment

His breath came out in ragged pants, rounding another corner as he came to a halt.

"Damnit! Where the hell did he go?" Aquas had been looking for Sauron for a good hour, but unfortunately, there was no sight of where the hybrid had gone. He just knew that every time, he was always a step behind him…he always managed to catch him before he did something rash. "If I don't find him soon, it's both our asses on the line—"

" _ **RAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!"**_

"…yep…that's 'im." Pressing both palms to the ground, Aquas sprayed a very powerful jet at the ground to propel himself upwards, before kicking against a wall, leaping further to land on a roof…and see the problem below.

Sauron had a Lepidoterran pinned to the wall with his hand, as the lower ones were clenching and unclenching; maw salivating.

And his eyes were violet…he was fully feral, and about to kill this alien.

The water jets were in high gear, as Aquas rocketed towards Sauron.

 _ **BAM!**_

Both feet were firmly planted into the side of his head, sending him to the ground, and releasing the captive as well, as Aquas rose to his feet, motioning for the bug to fly away as quick as possible.

"Sauron, listen to me…this isn't you," He didn't want it to come to this. He didn't want to hurt him, but those eyes told him he was out of it. "You're stronger than this. Fight it; you're strong enough to overpower those instincts…powerful enough to overcome your inner evils."

"I…can…overco—" Another roar left him, as both hands clenched his head, before leveling both hands at Aquas; launching a barrage of those slime shots at him the Orishan narrowly avoided, rolling to the side. Those voices were overcoming him now…that meant he'd have to render Sauron unconscious, with the hope he'd be able to silence them long enough to make some progress. Lifting to his feet, he lifted both fists into a combat ready stance, inhaling deeply, as he stared down the maddened beast who was his pupil…his disciple.

Someone who could even do as good as Menct.

Acid flew forth from Sauron's maw, and Aquas instead shot forward, watching the yellow, acidic blasts melt the spot he'd been standing a moment ago, the mollusk shooting his fist upwards and slamming it into Sauron's chin, rocketing his head upwards, and giving the mollusk the chance to leap up, and slam both knees into his chest, forcing Sauron now to his back. Pressing the attack, Aquas was in the air once more, flipping, and bringing his foot down…only to feel it slam into stone.

Sauron was no where to be found…and there was an eerie red mist in the air—

 _ **CRACHK!**_

The walls exploded as Aquas flew through them; landing in a heap in the road, with his armor damaged from the violent attack. "Damnit…he hits…hard." The armor clattered to the ground, as Aquas stood up, fists up once more. "I gotta hit harder." His lower arms were moving; an arc of electrifying web shooting for Aquas in a flash. He leapt over it, and was caught in the leg by one of the slime shots; the weight already impeding his movement.

When Sauron was above him in a flash, he understood only then how fast he was. The genes of the Buglizard and Omnivoracious were to blame for that...

His fist shot down, and Aquas only had time to lift his arms in defense before the impact came, sending him to the ground with well over enough force to fracture even his chitin. On his back, the mollusk alien coughed and sputtered, able to see Sauron approaching slowly, from the corner of his eye.

…he didn't want to do this, but he was left without a choice. His hand weakly trailed down to his communicator, and he brought it up to his mouth, thumb quivering as it pressed down on the center.

"Green Team…go."

The wall exploded, as something shot from it, and landed Sauron in a vicious flying tackle, hurling him away before following. The mollusk could already feel someone lifting him; slumping him against the wall.

The sight of a thin, lithe Necrofriggian didn't scare him at all. This one also had a pair of black shorts on, and a green colored belt, bearing the Omnitrix emblem. His eyes were a paler shade of violet, as the moth alien looked over Aquas as best he could; the mollusk chuckling.

"Took your time, Freyon."

"Clever, sir," His voice was raspy, as expected, Aquas watching him set down a pack, opening it to show it was full of medical tools. "Your chitin's been ruptured around your lower torso…it's bad but not fatal. Some bio-gel and it'll be able to heal on its own. I don't recommend taking a hit like that again."

"Likewise…I suppose Tetra's already on Sauron?"

"Yeah…she was begging for a chance to fight. Heh…I don't know which's more dangerous; the hybrid or her."

"I'll have a talk with her. Where's Aranea?" Something dropped down next to them in a flash…something odd.

It was clear she was a Florauna; evident from the four legs and green, plant-like skin, and with teal, vine-like hair running down the back of her head. Her single red eye was on Aquas, before shifting to the fight at hand, four legs holding her up, her frame being relatively petite. She wore only a sash across her chest, the same emerald color as Freyon's, with the Omnitrix emblem on it as well.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Her voice was light as well, almost timid, as she watched the fight at hand. "Whatever that thing was, it did a number on the captain."

"That thing's a Nemetrix hybrid…someone I'm trying to help."

"Captain, with all due respect, that thing's beyond help," Freyon helped Aquas to his feet; even supporting his weight as the moth alien watched another cart explode. "He tried to kill you, and is fighting Tetra with everything he's got. We need to contain him, and send him to the Null—"

"We're not sending him there…we can fix this. For now," The wall on their right exploded; Sauron flying from the rubble and slamming into the ground, bloody, bruised, and hurt, but still trying to stand. "We need to contain him so we can try and talk some sense into him."

His foe emerged soon after, not even broken a sweat.

She was a Tetramand; evident by her red skin and four eyes. She was sculpted, and rippled, clad in an emerald leotard with golden greaves, gauntlets, and pauldrons; hair braided into black dreadlocks. Her fists were lifted, as she stared down the beast, charging forward and bringing her knee into his head, sending Sauron to the ground.

"This thing ain't shit, captain," Her brutish, haughty tone was slightly grating, as she brushed her hands off after landing. "He's not as strong as he looks."

"It's because of his main source of physical power comes from the Tyrannopede DNA in him, who are only stronger than Vaxasaurians...and as such, are weaker than Tetramands. Still, don't get cocky, Tetra." Just as he said that, Sauron was up, and the red mist was sprayed everywhere, signaling that he had vanished.

…Tetra waited only a few seconds before her hand shot left, catching _something_ by the neck, before pinning it to a wall. In a stunning fashion, Sauron uncloaked slowly, and tried to level his hand to the four-armed woman's head.

"Tsk tsk; you've already tried that," A crunch rang out, as her elbow was brought down on his forearm, rupturing the chitin and snapping the limb. "And this is where it got us. Now…sleep." Her fist was slammed into his stomach, and Aquas cringed when he watched something escape his maw…something appearing to be blood.

And Sauron went still at last; Tetra tossing him to the side as if he were nothing; the hybrid landing chest down on the ground, still, save for labored breathing.

"Did I do good, cap?" Aquas just…sighed, looking up at her. A triumphant, absolutely giddy grin was present on the Tetramand's face; she wanted his approval, and nothing more, with two hands on her hips, and the others crossed.

"…yes…but I warned you about being excessive, Tetra. Aranea, prepare him for transport…he's gonna need to go to medical when we get to base." The plant alien nodded, beginning to move, as Aquas motioned to Freyon next. "Check him for any fatal wounds as a precaution. I don't want him falling in such a way en route to HQ."

"Affirmative." Tetra's giddy look fell sullen, as she watched the others work.

"Damn…I fucked up, actually, didn't I, cap?"

"In a way, yes and no. Sauron's chitin is very resilient to physical attacks…one of us wouldn't have been able to take him on without risking some grievous harm. You were the best for the job, but you injured him pretty greatly because you went excessively, like I asked you to stop doing since basic; we will be having a talk on it. I know one of those hits broke a rib, and who knows what else. Speaking of which, Freyon, what's his condition?"

"Stable, but he's hurt: broken arm, collapsed lung, shattered rib…the list goes on. His body's trying to mend itself but, it lacks the metabolism to do so right now due to a lack of food. I stabilized him, but we'll need to get to HQ soon, or else he won't make it."

"Unsettling. Aranea; status of the ship?"

"Inbound. The medical staff'll have something ready for him to keep him from destabilizing en route." The Orishan slumped back against the wall, keeping his hand on his wounded side, and his eyes on the battered, nearly dead form of Sauron. "…captain, why are you so affixed to this creature? He caused a lot of chaos, destruction, and other things."

"It's 'cause he didn't choose this path…someone forced it onto him. You three've been reading the reports, right? About those surreal Omnitrix aliens being spotted here and there?"

"Of course; it's very alarming."

"He's one of 'em, but he was created using Nemetrix aliens instead, and as a result they blanked his mind. But, despite what they did to him, he still has human emotions and free will in there…it's often consumed by the instincts of the very aliens he came from."

"Huh…he's got some Sandshark in 'im, then?" Tetra asked, stance relaxing. "Cause that's a Tetramand Predator."

"It's a possibility. The only one of us who's at risk is Freyon, because he has—"

"My actual predator in him…so long as he doesn't try their quirk on me, we're fine. If he does, someone should smack him out of it." They could hear the ship incoming, Aquas standing and keeping his side secure as the Plumber vessel landed, with armed soldiers rushing out to no doubt secure the area; Max being the last one out to first look at the downed form of Sauron, and then Aquas.

"Well, everything's handled, Captain. Also looks like your team did quite a number to him."

"Tetra will be reprimanded for this already, sir, though we need to get him to HQ ASAP before he bleeds out. We can also use the resources there to properly evaluate all of his biology before we either find a cure to…this, or at least a means to suppress those instincts of his."

"Instincts're hard to suppress, son. They're like the sun itself; you can hide from it and cover yourself from it…but like it or not, it's there, and it's going to be shining down on you. It'll be hard for him to outright suppress his primal instincts, but with the right guidance, he can control them."

"Fair enough," Freyon and Aranea were already working to haul the unconscious form of Sauron onto the vessel, with Tetra following suit slowly…with some hesitation. "What happens once he's out of the med bay?"

"We work to assign him to a team. If push comes to shove, your Green team might have 'im, but there's also a firm chance he could instead be deposited to one of the other squads; it depends honestly on their squad composition. I like to make sure every squad has someone who can help the others. Play off strengths."

"Affirmative. I'll join the others on the ride to the base…but…what about—"

"I got a fishing trip to finish; that meal's not gonna cook itself, right?" Even with such a dire atmosphere, the Magister still managed to amuse and befuddle the Orishan with how lax he could be. But, it was one of his many quirks…one day he'd reach a status like that. The hatch closed, and Aquas sighed, looking towards the others, and Sauron.

"… _but with the right guidance, he can control them."_

The magister was right; Sauron needed a teacher. He needed someone who could be there for him at all times, and help him control those volatile instincts of his. Aquas knew someone like that…but he's dead.

Well, the Orishan was a good runner up, then.

(To Be Continued…)


End file.
